Summer Lovin'
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles/Oneshots* Sesshomaru and Kagome have some summer themed encounters. Written for Citrus Taste's Summer Battle. Multiple genres. Sess/Kag AU Adult Content Warning
1. Berry Explosion

Title: Berry Explosion

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #2-Fresh Berries

Rating: M

Word Count: 381

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**BERRY EXPLOSION**

Kagome straightened her apron and righted the top of her sundress, dusting flour off her butt. Sesshomaru wasn't in much better shape. His tie was askew, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, the front of his slacks were covered in flour. Kagome laughed when she noticed the handprint-shaped mark in flour on his cheek. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her, wondering what was so amusing.

"You have flour on your face," Kagome enlightened him, grabbing a dishcloth from next to the sink, wetting it before returning to him.

"I'm not the only one," Sesshomaru commented, smiling as Kagome wiped the flour from his cheek. "Perhaps we should take a shower, and clean up a little bit."

There was no mistaking his tone and Kagome briefly marveled at his stamina. She wrapped her hand around his tie and pulled him down for a languid kiss. Sesshomaru began directing her back towards the island in the center of the kitchen. Their process was halted however when Kagome stepped back into one of her mixing bowls that had clattered to the floor in their earlier zealousness. The sound drew Kagome's attention to the floor and to the mess of berries that covered it.

"_Oh no_," she breathed, pulling from Sesshomaru's arms and reached to pick up the bowl. "All the berries are ruined, now what am I going to use in the tarts?"

"Never mind them," Sesshomaru instructed, taking the bowl from her hand and placing it on the island. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"But what about this mess?" Kagome asked, gesturing about the kitchen and its ruined state.

"We can deal with it later." Sesshomaru took her hand in his, leading her out of the kitchen.

Kagome glanced back towards the kitchen, unconvinced that the mess should wait. "But, Sesshomaru-"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said heavily, turning towards her and pulling her into his arms. "It can wait."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but the only sound that came out was a soft moan as Sesshomaru kissed her neck, his hand slipping up underneath her dress at the same time. Sesshomaru pulled away a few seconds later, his hand continuing to please her. He looked down at her expectantly and Kagome gave him a lazy grin.

"It can wait," she repeated.


	2. Ulterior Motives

Title: Ulterior Motives

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #11-Tan Lines

Rating: M

Word Count: 214

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**ULTERIOR MOTIVES**

Sesshomaru pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the shower behind Kagome.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru over her shoulder.

"I thought you could possibly use a hand," Sesshomaru answered as he grabbed the bottle of body wash.

"Hmm. And you have no ulterior motives?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"None what-so-ever," Sesshomaru replied, unable to keep a straight face.

Kagome laughed. "All right then. Make sure you do a good job."

"Of course," Sesshomaru murmured.

He lathered the liquid soap in his hands before beginning to wash Kagome, starting with her shoulders. He worked meticulously, massaging the soap into her skin, causing Kagome to sigh with contentment. His hands worked their way downward, tracing the tan lines from her bathing suit top around her back, then side. One thing he loved about summer was that Kagome practically _lived _in a bikini by the pool. It didn't take long for the tan lines to develop. He continued gently tracing the lines with the tips of his fingers and Kagome giggled, shivering as his fingers ghosted under one of her breasts.

"Careful," Sesshomaru warned, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "You wouldn't want to slip."

"I'd blame you if I did," Kagome teased, leaning back against him, relaxing with his touch.


	3. Paradise

Title: Paradise

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #13-Island Breeze

Rating: M

Word Count: 215

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**PARADISE**

Kagome slipped her toes into the warm turquoise water that lapped against the sun-bleached dock she sat on. She watched as the soft breeze pushed the puffy white clouds across the horizon where they clung to the water. The sun shone brightly, glittering off the water. The lush green jungle was just a few paces up the unbelievably pristine white sand beach. This was a true paradise and something Kagome would never forget. She and Sesshomaru had docked their tiny sail boat there the night before to take advantage of the small fishing village that housed the island's sole residents. With their stores freshly stocked, they were suppose to set sail once more, but Kagome couldn't. Not just yet.

Sesshomaru surfaced in the clear water a few yards away from her. He'd been completely insatiable the night before and as she stared at him half naked in the water, his long silver hair dancing around him of the gentle waves; she wasn't surprised by the rush of desire that washed over her.

"Are you coming in?" Sesshomaru asked, smiling a smile he reserved only for her. "It was your idea to go swimming after all."

Kagome returned his smile and slipped into the water, knowing they likely wouldn't be leaving the island for some time.


	4. Unquenchable

Title: Unquenchable

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #1-Long Hot Days

Rating: Adult

Word Count: 118

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**UNQUENCHABLE**

As the late summer heat wave suffocated the city, long hot days gave way to even longer and hotter nights. Still, the heat couldn't stifle their passion. It burned like a thousand suns, scorching them, filling them with an unquenchable lust. Sweat slicked skin moved across sweat slicked skin as two became one. Urgent words were moaned as they moved against one another, both wanting the same thing. Both craving what could only temporarily dull the burning heat between them. They cried out their rapture into the sweltering night as their passion reached its pinnacle. Identical sentiments of love were murmured as they continued to hold onto one another, waiting for the next inevitable flare up of lust.


	5. Caught in the Act

Title: Caught in the Act

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #15-Sweet Escape

Rating: Adult

Word Count: 776

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

Kagome climbed the stairs that led to the rooftop of her apartment building humming a song that had been stuck in her head all morning. She carried a worn out paperback romance, a textbook, a notebook, and a pen in one hand and large glass of lemonade in the other. Once she reached the top, she closed her eyes and sent a tiny prayer towards the sky that none of the building's other tenants would be taking advantage of the sunny day by spending it on the roof. She pushed open the heavy steel door and stepped out into the sunlight that greeted her. She glanced around the little rooftop oasis and smiled when there was no one in sight. She made her way through the lush potted palms and flowers until she came to her favorite chaise lounge. She temporarily tossed her books onto it while she drug over a nearby chair to set them on. With that task completed, she tugged at the towel that was wrapped around her waist and laid it out on her chaise lounge. She slipped off her flip flops and sat down, adjusting her new, barely-there, black and white bikini as she lay back. She took a deep breath, relishing in the warm summer air and the feeling of the sun touching her skin. This was heaven. Or as close to it as she could get in the busy city she called home.

After a few minutes of simply lying there soaking up what the day had to offer, Kagome reached towards the chair that held her books. Her hand hovered over her text book for a second before she dismissed it and picked up the romance novel with a smile. This was supposed to be her escape from the rest of the world, why should she spend the whole time pouring herself into her assignments? Reading about the deliciously naughty adventures of the Creed brothers sounded way better _and_ more relaxing, which was the point. After a few chapters of sinful indulgence, Kagome found herself all hot and bothered; wishing Dylan himself would come whisk her away to make passionate love to her. She glanced around the rooftop. Nope, no Dylan. Or anyone else for that matter… Her hand slid down her sun-kissed stomach and slipped under the elastic band of her bikini. Her eyelids closed slowly as she imagined that it was Dylan's fingers satisfying the ach she felt and not her own. It wasn't long before her book fell from her hand, landing on her stomach, and she gripped the arm of the chaise lounge as she slowly brought herself closer to the edge.

"_Oh_," she gasped as her back arched, her hand moving at a frantic pace as she felt that addictive feeling building within her.

Her orgasm washed over her, leaving her eyes clenched shut as she gasped to catch her breath. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of another chair begin drug across the rooftop close by.

"Ohmygod!" she hissed in shock when she noticed Sesshomaru, her neighbor, pulling a chair next to her.

"Hello, Kagome," he said seductively, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Hi," Kagome stammered, completely mortified.

"I apologize if I startled you," he said honestly, though Kagome could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't sorry about finding her.

Kagome mumbled something unintelligible, her face red with embarrassment.

"What are you reading?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at the book on her stomach for its title.

"Um, nothing," she answered, forcing a smile on her face.

"It's a beautiful day today," Sesshomaru said conversationally.

"Yeah," Kagome laughed nervously as she sat up. "You know, I was just heading inside. I don't want to get too much sun and burn," she babbled as she gripped her towel and wrapped it around herself.

Sesshomaru watched with amusement as she hurried to gather her things, seemingly unable to get away from him fast enough.

"I'll see you later," she said pleasantly as she rushed towards the door.

"Sure," Sesshomaru answered smoothly. He waited until Kagome was opening the door before he added, "You know Kagome, if you ever need a hand with anything, all you have to do is ask."

Kagome dropped her books, flustered by his obvious innuendo.

"Um, thanks," she said hastily as she gathered her books once again and retreated through the door.

Sesshomaru smirked, his eyes landing on the glass of lemonade that Kagome had left behind. He grabbed the glass and dumped its contents into one of the nearby plants. Now he had an excuse for knocking on her door later that evening.


	6. Closing Time

Title: Closing Time

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #18-Wild Thing

Rating: M

Word Count: 770

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**CLOSING TIME**

It was about five minutes to closing time as Kagome wiped down the bar top one final time. All of her patrons for the evening had already left, all disappearing into the warm summer night. All that is, but one. Sesshomaru, he'd offered her his name when he bought his first drink, sat at one of the empty tables watching her clean up for the night. Kagome knew he was watching her because every time she happened to steel a glance in his direction her eyes met his. He always had a crooked grin on his face and he radiated confidence. It was one of the reasons Kagome had agreed to go home with him. She was crazy, and she knew it, but after flirting with him all night she had found herself answering 'yes' when he asked if she'd like to go back to his place when her shift was over. Kagome rushed through her closing chores as quickly as she could, her work bordering on sloppy. She bent down to grab a tray full of glasses to take to the back when Sesshomaru touched her hip.

"Can I help?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand moving from Kagome's hip to the small of her back.

"No, this is the last thing I have to do," Kagome answered, hating how just the simple touch of his hand had kicked her heart-rate up a notch.

Kagome hurried into the back with the glasses, returning with her purse in hand.

"Well," she hesitated. "Are you ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded, but instead of turning towards the door, he stepped towards Kagome. He'd wanted to touch Kagome all night and he wasn't going anywhere until he got the chance to. Sesshomaru touched her bare shoulder and slowly ran his hands downward to her waist before sliding them to her back. He pushed up the back of her shirt and his fingertips pressed into her skin, pulling her closer to him. Kagome smiled, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her, but she wanted more. She backed up, pulling Sesshomaru with her by the front of his shirt, until her butt came into contact with the covered ice machine. Her left hand slid up his chest and behind his neck, pulling him down so that she could kiss him. Kagome's free hand fisted into Sesshomaru's shirt as he worked to untie her apron. She whimpered into his mouth as her hand gave up its grip on his shirt in favor of sliding down his stomach and in between their bodies. She smirked, gently rubbing her fingers over the obvious bulge in his pants. Sesshomaru's hands slid up her back, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. Kagome's hand returned to Sesshomaru's chest as she hiked one leg up his. Sesshomaru reacted instantly, sliding his hand under the back of her knee, holding it at his hip. Kagome rolled her hips forward, grinding them into Sesshomaru's, causing them both to moan with the friction. Kagome was wearing a short skirt so all that was between them was her thin panties and his pants, far too much as far as Kagome was concerned.

"I want you so bad," she murmured against his lips.

Sesshomaru groaned as she continued to grind her pelvis into his. He glanced around the bar for the most ideal place to do this, coming up empty other then the bar itself. He just couldn't focus with this wild girl in his arms. Kagome was amazing. Her every movement drove him wild. Her every touch sizzled across his skin. Her body sang to him, encouraging his caresses. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's leg in favor of pulling her towards the bar. His hands gripped her top and attempted to pull it off, but her hands stopped him.

"No, we can't," Kagome said reluctantly. "Not here."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding managed to push through the haze of lust. "Where?"

Kagome smiled up at him before gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him after her as she headed towards the door.

"My place isn't far," she offered.

"Alright." Sesshomaru didn't care where it happened, so long as it happened, soon.

Kagome attempted to lock up with Sesshomaru's lips pressed against her neck, his hands roaming freely across her body. "Down boy," she laughed.

Sesshomaru grinned against her neck, finding her choice of words amusing. "You're amazing," he mused aloud.

"Come on," she said, lacing her fingers through his. "Let's go to my place and I'll show you just how _amazing _I can be."

Sesshomaru laughed softly, drinking in her seductive tone and willingly followed her down the sidewalk.


	7. Precipice

Title: Precipice

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #4-Under the Waterfall

Rating: M

Word Count: 630

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**PRECIPICE**

"Wow," Kagome said breathlessly as she and Sesshomaru gazed up at the brilliant waterfall and the clear deep pool beneath it. "It was definitely worth the hike."

Sesshomaru smiled thinking back to earlier that morning when Kagome had complained about the two hour hike that it would take to get to the falls. "I told you it would be."

"I never doubted you," Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "I just wasn't sure I wanted to hike this far for it."

"Well, should we go for a swim?"

"I'm not wearing a swim suit, and if you think I'm going to go swimming in my underwear, you're nuts."

"Okay, so take them off then."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, taking in his lustful grin. "You planned this," she accused.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I only had the purest of motives in bringing you out here today."

"Right," Kagome scoffed. "_Impure_ motives maybe."

Sesshomaru slipped out of her arms, removed his backpack and then lifted his shirt over his head. "Come on Kagome. Come swimming with me."

"No way am I going skinny dipping with you," She began, then faltered as he kicked off his shoes and began to unzip his shorts. "What if someone sees us?"

"Hardly anyone knows about these falls. No one will see us," he assured her, pushing his shorts down and stepping out of them.

Kagome blushed and turned away even though she'd seen him naked plenty of times before. But none of those times had been outside, in the bright summer sun. She heard his slight chuckle and then a splash. When she turned back, Sesshomaru was already treading water in the center of the pool.

"Come on Kagome," he beckoned, grinning at her. "I know you want to."

Kagome bit her lip. She _did_ want to. It was just that it was so…naughty. She wasn't sure if she could actually go through with it. And what if someone happened upon them? God, she'd just die. Sesshomaru slipped beneath the water's surface and she watched as he swam closer to the shore, surfacing and walking until the water was at his hips. He held his hand out towards her and smiled that smile he knew turned her into a pile of goo. With a sigh of mild frustration, she gave in and discarded her own backpack before pushing off her shoes.

"I swear, if someone catches us-"

"No one is going to catch us," Sesshomaru promised.

Kagome turned her back to Sesshomaru and pulled her tank top over her head, then unclasped her bra and tossed them both onto her backpack. She shimmied out of her shorts and panties, adding them to her pile of clothing before looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

"Turn around," she instructed.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began to protest.

"Just turn around please," Kagome begged and Sesshomaru did as asked, turning around so that he was facing the waterfall.

He waited patiently for the sound of her splash as she entered the water, but it never came.

"Kagome?" he called out and moved to turn around, but Kagome's arms wrapping around his stomach stopped him. He felt her soft skin pressed against his back, or more accurately, her breasts. "I thought you'd changed your mind."

"I still might," Kagome laughed. "It's a lot colder then I thought it would be."

Sesshomaru turned in her arms and gripped her shoulders. "You'll just have to swim around to warm up."

"Yeah."

"There's another way you could warm up," he announced, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru's hand slid down her arm, then lower back, to grip her butt. "That seems like more fun then swimming," she smiled before sliding her hand behind Sesshomaru's neck, pulling him down for a lengthy kiss.


	8. Unexpected

Title: Unexpected

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #12-Idle Hands

Rating: Adult

Word Count: 891

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**UNEXPECTED**

Sesshomaru drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and sighed. This traffic was going to kill him. If he had to pick just one thing he hated most about the modern era, it would definitely be _traffic_. He absolutely loathed it. Being stuck for hours on end, never going over twenty miles per hour, idiotic children making faces at him from the confines of their parent's vehicles; it was all unbearable.

"It looks like it might be clearing a little," Kagome said, her voice hopeful.

"Unless there's something your human eyesight can see that I am failing to, nothing is moving."

"You don't need to be a jerk," Kagome huffed, picking up the magazine she'd already read through twice.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru apologized. "I'm just frustrated."

"I can tell."

Sesshomaru looked at her, taking advantage of traffic being at a standstill for the moment. She was perfectly calm, completely content with her magazine. How could she do that? Was it because she was born in this era? That she was just accustomed to this horrid traffic? They were on their way to a summer party her family's shrine and she was dressed for the occasion. She wore a white, low-cut, summer dress with small red flowers throughout it and red flip-flops. She shifted in her seat and the hemline of her dress, which already normally fell _well _above her knees, rode up further, exposing practically all of her thigh. Sesshomaru's mind immediately recalled their escapades from that morning. He'd been tempted to forgo going to the party and stay home in bed for the rest of the day, but she had of course talked him out of it. He groaned and shifted uncomfortably, the instant re-play his mind had just provided had given him another problem to be frustrated about. He was rock hard and with there being at least another half hour left in their drive, there wasn't anything he was going to be able to do about it. Kagome looked up from her magazine and glanced in Sesshomaru's direction.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing his discomfort. Sesshomaru didn't answer, simply gestured towards his lap where Kagome could easily see what his 'problem' was. "Oh," she murmured, tossing her magazine on the dash as she undid her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at her before turning his attention back on the cars in front of him. They were temporarily moving and thus needed his attention.

"I was planning on taking care of you," Kagome answered shifting in her seat so that she was facing him. "But if you don't want me too."

"You would do that?" Sesshomaru asked, shocked.

Kagome grinned at him, though he just barely caught a glimpse of it. "If you want me to."

Sesshomaru thought it over for all of one second. "Yes."

Kagome smiled and leaned across the center console, her hand resting on his thigh. "Are you sure you're going to be able to concentrate on driving at the same time?"

Sesshomaru laughed softly. "Traffic isn't moving right now and it doesn't look like it's going to be again any time soon."

"Good," Kagome said as she reached for the zipper of his slacks.

Sesshomaru turned instinctively to look out his window. Thank the Gods they had decided to take his car with the heavily tinted windows. Not that he'd mind of anyone caught a glimpse of what was about to happen inside their car, but Kagome probably would. The fact that she was even going through with it was amazing. She normally never went for this kind of thing. Kagome's hand slipped into his slacks and freed his cock. He could feel her warm breath wash over him and it sent shivers up his spine. She ran her tongue from the base to the tip languidly several times, driving him crazy.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru murmured, his voice strained.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Kagome asked seductively.

"Yes," he replied, gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

Kagome drug her tongue up his length once more before kissing the tip and opening her mouth, taking half of him.

"Ah, Kagome," Sesshomaru breathed as Kagome ran her tongue across him again.

Kagome moved deeper before returning to the tip and down once again, each time taking a little more of him. Sesshomaru's hand fisted in her hair, pushing her down onto his aching erection, causing her to take too much too soon. She tried her best not to gag and pressed her arm across his lap, least he thrust his hips into her and make it worse. Sesshomaru took the hint and his hand relaxed on her hair. As Kagome's tongue slid up and down his cock, Sesshomaru found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open and on the cars in front of them. Kagome took him as deep as she could and Sesshomaru's fingers buried into her scalp, he was almost spent.

"K-huh-Kagome," Sesshomaru groaned as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave.

Kagome eagerly swallowed all he gave her and pulled away a moment later, wiping her thumb across her chin to catch what she'd missed.

"Better?" She asked with a crooked grin.

"Immeasurably," Sesshomaru answered. "Thank you. That was…unexpected."

"Sitting in traffic doesn't seem as bad now does it?"

"No," he laughed softly. "Definitely not."


	9. Surfer Chick of Accession Bay

Title: Surfer Chick of Accession Bay

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #9-Summer Showers

Rating: Adult

Word Count: 1,265

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**SURFER CHICK OF ACCESSION BAY**

Kagome carried her surfboard up the white sandy shore of the beach and towards her Jeep. With summer at its peak, the beach was full of people, both locals and tourists. All of the locals knew who she was, and stopped her along the way with congratulatory comments on her last competition and 'good lucks' for her next. Kagome always thanked them with sincere smiles and humble words. According to them, she was one of the greatest things to have ever happened to Accession Bay. Truth be told, she only surfed because she loved the water. The competitions and trophies were just added bonuses. She hefted her board onto the back of her Jeep with a practiced ease before grabbing a cloth bag from the backseat. She headed across the tiny parking lot and towards the small building that held the public showers. It was her usual routine, surf for a few hours in the morning, rinse off, and then head home to get ready to go to work at one of the local surf shops. And also as usual, the showers were empty without another soul in sight. Kagome made her way to one of the six empty showers, stepped into the tiled cubicle, and pulled the blue shower curtain closed behind her. She tossed her bag, which held a dry set of clothes, onto a tiny bench near the curtain and turned the water on to let it warm up a little. As she reached behind her back to untie her bikini top, a pair of arms wrapped around her. One arm held her tightly against her attacker's body, while the other covered her mouth before she could scream. She struggled feebly to get free, becoming more panicked by the second.

"Calm down my little surfer chick," he whispered against her ear.

Recognition flashed through her with his words and with wide, panicked eyes; she glanced down at the arms that held her. There were markings on his wrists, ones she knew well. She grumbled into the hand that covered her mouth and his grip loosened, the hand that covered her mouth now rested on her hip.

"Sesshomaru, what the-" she began to berate him.

"You should be more careful," he cut her off.

"_You _shouldn't scare the crap out of me like that," she tossed right back.

"If you'd been paying attention, you would have known I was here. You are a miko, remember?"

"And you're an _ass_," she hissed. "Now if you don't mind, I need to shower."

Sesshomaru allowed her to wiggle out of his arms and with a stern glare over her shoulder; Kagome resumed the task of untying her top. She tossed the turquoise garment at his feet and then reached for her bikini bottoms. Sesshomaru's arms slid around her once more, this time one was braced across her chest, his left hand cupping her right breast, while his right hand slid across her hip and onto her lower stomach.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry," Sesshomaru murmured against her neck before he licked the length of it.

Kagome shivered in his arms and tilted her head to the side to give him better access, though in her mind she was screaming not to give in so easily. But he knew just where to touch her to have her like putty in his hands. Sesshomaru's hand slid down her stomach and into her bikini bottoms. She reacted quickly, gripping his wrist, halting his progress.

"Stop," Kagome said in as firm a tone as she could manage.

"I don't think you mean that," Sesshomaru chuckled against her neck, his hand slipping just a little lower.

"No," Kagome breathed as she attempted to stop him once more.

Sesshomaru's hand continued its downward trek until he found what he sought at the apex of her thighs. Kagome whimpered as he slipped a finger inside her, her hand gripping his wrist tightly.

"Sesshomaru, stop," she said unconvincingly as her legs spread apart just a fraction.

"I want you," Sesshomaru kissed her neck to punctuate his words.

"Not here," Kagome protested, feeling just how much he wanted her pressed against her backside.

"Why not?" he asked with a crooked grin. "I know it turns you on. Knowing at any second someone might come in here and catch us."

Kagome shook her head, hating that his words only made her want him more.

"Sesshomaru, please," she begged, gasping as he pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. "Don't stop."

Sesshomaru smirked triumphantly, his fingers moving slightly faster. Kagome held onto him now for a completely different reason as he skillfully worked her towards her release. Her hand gripped the side of his board shorts as she moaned for him. Her legs felt weak, but Sesshomaru held her tightly against his body so she wouldn't fall. Her hips began moving against his hand of their own accord, succeeding in rubbing against Sesshomaru's erection at the same time.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru gasped, his voice was strained. "I can't...I need..."

Kagome nodded as his hand stopped. Before she could take in a much needed gasp of air, Sesshomaru had slid her bikini bottoms down and moved her so that she stepped out of them. She heard the sound of the velcro of his board shorts being ripped open and she trembled with anticipation. He pushed her forward, underneath the showerhead so she could brace herself against the wall. Warm water washed over them as Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's hips with one hand, the other gripping his length as he positioned himself at her slick entrance.

"Hurry," Kagome begged and Sesshomaru needed no further coaxing, entering her slowly.

Kagome made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan as he pushed forward, completely filling her.

"God," Sesshomaru hissed. "You're so _tight_."

He moved in and out slowly, letting her adjust, and driving her crazy.

"_Sesshomaru_," Kagome whimpered moving back into him as he thrust forward causing them both to groan.

As the seconds ticked by their movements became more frantic as they neared completion. Kagome had to bight her lip to keep from crying out as her orgasm washed over her in one powerful wave after another. Sesshomaru gripped her hips almost painfully as he held her to him, riding out his own release. Sesshomaru pulled away and helped Kagome steady herself as she straightened and turned to face him.

"I can't believe we just did that," she panted.

Sesshomaru smirked as he refastened his board shorts. "I'm glad we did."

"Perv," Kagome said before pushing his shoulder, turning him away from her. She slapped his ass playfully. "Okay, I seriously have to shower so I can get to work."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Nice. Wham, bam, thanks but leave huh?"

"You know I love you," she smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "but I can't be late."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened, but he pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped out of the stall. He was just about to the open doorway of the showers when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Sess," she called after him, her head poking out of the shower curtain. "You know, Tuesdays are usually pretty slow and Miroku will be at the shop around one." Sesshomaru looked at her, not understanding what she was getting at. She smirked. "I'm sure he could watch the register for a few minutes while I showed you the new boards that came in yesterday."

Sesshomaru gave her a fanged grin, catching on. "I'll see you around one then."

"Don't keep me waiting long," Kagome quipped before winking at him.


	10. Encounter of the Sandy Variety

Title: Encounter of the Sandy Variety

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #19-Oceanside

Rating: Adult

Word Count: 1,142

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**ENCOUNTER OF THE SANDY VARIETY**

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome on a large hunk of driftwood, with her leaning against his shoulder. As per Friday night tradition in Oceanside during the summer, both had a cheap, red plastic cup in hand that was filled with an even cheaper beer. Their small group of friends had gathered in the dunes just above the water's edge at sunset. The drinking had begun even before the sandy pit had been filled with firewood. Sesshomaru had lost count of how many drinks he'd had after his fourth refill. He glanced at Kagome's half empty cup, knowing she'd had just as many as he had. The fact that he was youkai meant the alcohol he'd consumed hadn't done more then give him a good buzz. Kagome however, being a human, didn't quite take to it the same. He'd seen her drunk a couple of times before and knew she tended to become very affectionate with him. Not that he was complaining about it, but he knew under normal, sober, circumstances, Kagome would never want to participate in such public displays of affection. He'd returned her wandering hand to her own lap at least half a dozen times in the last hour. He'd willingly returned her kisses, but managed to make himself back off before it turned into a full-on makeout session.

As her hand once again strayed to his thigh and slowly made its way towards his ever-increasing hard on, something in him snapped. There was only so much teasing a male libido could take, he had to have her. Surrounded by friends or not, he needed what only she could give. His hand found hers and guided it to his, by now, noticeable bulge in his board shorts. Kagome's reaction was a soft feminine giggle and she begin to rub his length through the fabric of his shorts. As her stroking grew faster, Sesshomaru's hand once again came down on hers, halting her movement. She glanced at him, confused. He'd never asked her to stop before once he'd given her the green light. Sesshomaru gently nudged her shoulder and she sat upright.

"How about we go for a walk?" he asked, leaning towards her, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Okay," Kagome answered with a cheesy grin. "But you'll have to help me."

Sesshomaru nodded and got to his feet, hoping that no one was paying very close attention to them. He took Kagome's elbow and hand in a firm grip and helped her up, catching her as she swayed a little too far.

"Whoops," she giggled. "I almost went down."

Sesshomaru tried his best not to laugh. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Well, now that you have me, what are you planning on doing to me? Hmm?"

"I have a few ideas," Sesshomaru supplied as he led her further from the group and down the beach.

When he decided they were far enough away, he stopped and pulled Kagome into his arms. He kissed her roughly, his hands splayed across her lower back pulling her body closer to his. She returned his kiss fervently, her own hand slipping between their bodies to pick up where she'd left off. Sesshomaru's head fell back with the contact and he moaned.

"Do you like that?" Kagome asked as she continued stroking him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered his voice thick.

Kagome stepped back and thinking she was going to fall, Sesshomaru gripped her upper arms.

"I'm fine," she promised. "I was just going to make this a little easier."

Sesshomaru remained unconvinced that she was as steady as she thought she was, but let her slip from his grasp as she took a couple steps away from him. Before he could grab her, she went down to her knees with such force that if they hadn't been in the sand she could have been seriously hurt.

"Kagome," he hissed, annoyed with himself for not catching her.

"'S'okay," she slurred, smiling up at him as she reached for the front of his shorts.

He watched as she uncoordinatedly undid his shorts and pushed them ever-so-slightly down his slim hips. She laughed when his erection practically jumped out at her. Sesshomaru touched her shoulder.

"Kagome, you don't have to-" he began, wanting to say the complete opposite.

"No, I _want_ to," she cut him off, causing him to smile.

Maybe he'd have to think about getting her drunk more often. He instantly regretted the thought. Kagome had never been anything but wonderful to him, always willing to please him. All the babble in his mind quieted when she took his cock in her hand and began stroking the length of it. His grip on her shoulder tightened and a tiny moan escaped his lips. All of her starting and stopping had left him incredibly sensitive to even her slightest touches. Kagome's free hand wrapped around Sesshomaru's thigh to steady herself as she leaned forward, taking the head of his cock in her mouth. Sesshomaru sucked in a breath as the warmth of her mouth enveloped him. She carefully eased more and more of him in, using her free hand to stroke what wouldn't fit. Sesshomaru's hand that wasn't gripping her shoulder, tangled in Kagome's dark hair at the base of her neck as he watched his cock move in and out of her mouth. He was convinced it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, but as she worked her magic, his eyes closed and his head fell back. His hips began thrusting forward unbidden, forcing more of himself into Kagome's mouth.

"That feels _so_ good," he groaned, his hips beginning to move faster.

He felt himself getting closer and though he knew Kagome normally wouldn't want him to cum in her mouth, he couldn't stop himself. He gripped the back of her head with both hands, holding her close as his orgasm hit him hard. He knew he'd said something, but he wasn't sure what, as he came in Kagome's waiting mouth. She continued to work on him until his hands relaxed their grip on her hair. When she pulled away, Sesshomaru noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh, God, Kagome," he said, his voice rough as he helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay," Kagome said honestly. "You got a little carried away, but it's fine."

Sesshomaru kissed her, tasting himself only reminded him that she might not be so forgiving in the morning.

"I should probably get you home," he mentioned as he retied his shorts.

"Only if you promise to stay over," Kagome insisted, giving him a coy smile.

Sesshomaru laughed as they started across the dunes towards the pathway that would lead them to Kagome's beach-side apartment.

"I had no intention of leaving you alone."

"Good," Kagome smiled up at him. "'Cause you definitely owe me."


	11. Across the Sky

Title: Across the Sky

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #17-Under the Stars

Rating: M

Word Count: 192

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**ACROSS THE SKY**

Kagome leaned against the railing of the balcony of her hotel suite staring up at the bright night sky, counting the stars. The waves pounded against the rocks of the cove far below her, serenading her. The warm summer breeze played with her hair, caressing her. Despite the unspeakably beautiful scenery, Kagome couldn't see it. Not really. All she could see was the face of her lover from the night before.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered his name, remembering how she'd cried it out in rapture.

Their passion had ran wild and unbridled over the past two days they'd spent locked inside her suite. Her mind wandered, recalling every lust-filled moment they'd shared. Her eyes once again focused on the sky above her. Sesshomaru was on his private jet headed home and she was stuck there without him. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have stayed there with her for three more days until the conference was over? Then they could have flown home together. As she headed back inside she promised herself that this was the last out of town conference she'd ever attend without her mate staying with her throughout its entirety.


	12. Enough

Title: Enough

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #16-Wishful Thinking

Rating: M

Word Count: 160

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**ENOUGH**

Kagome's body arced as Sesshomaru moved in just the perfect way. She moaned for him, letting him know how much she loved what he did to her. His breath brushed against her neck and he groaned as she ran her fingernails down his back.

"I love you," Sesshomaru murmured, pressing his lips to her warm skin.

Kagome knew better then to believe him. 'I love you' was something he always said in the heat of passion. Wanting it to be true was nothing more then wishful thinking. He loved another. He loved her enough that he wouldn't leave her, but not enough to stop him from visiting Kagome's bed a few times a week during that past summer. Kagome knew it was wrong, but she had come to terms with it. She had realized that she craved him and how he made her feel. Even if she could never truly have him, she had him now, and that was enough.


	13. Mermaid

Title: Mermaid

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #6-Sunny Afternoon

Rating: M

Word Count: 412

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**MERMAID**

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru effortlessly lifted her and set her down on the wooden railing of the pier. She held onto his forearm with one hand and the other clutched his shirt securely. This was fun and all, but she didn't feel like falling twenty-five feet and going for a swim.

"Don't you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly.

"Of course I do," Kagome answered, glancing over her shoulder at the waves below her, the afternoon sun gleaming off of their crests.

Sesshomaru nudged her and Kagome's head whipped back around, her eyes wide.

"_Don't_," she hissed with fear.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru apologized, laughter in his voice. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes you did," Kagome retorted. "Why else would you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru repeated and leaned closer, pressing his lip to hers. "We could go back to my place and I could make it up to you."

Kagome smiled against his lips. "And just how would you do that?"

"I would be a sailor on shore leave and _you_," he pressed his lips to hers briefly. "would, of course, be a gorgeous mermaid that I rescued from the clutches of an evil kelp bed. And to repay my kindness, you show me how mermaids received their legend of being lucky."

Kagome laughed so hard she almost fell back, but Sesshomaru's strong arms held her close.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be making something up to _me_?" Kagome asked still laughing.

"Of course I would have to pleasure you as only a man can." Sesshomaru grinned.

"Have you ever seen a mermaid?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "They have fish's tails. Not legs."

"Haven't you seen _Splash_?" Sesshomaru countered. "Once I get you out of the water, your tail would turn into legs."

This brought a whole new laughter fit from Kagome.

"Well, my mermaid princess," Sesshomaru whispered seductively in her ear. "What do you say?"

"Yes," Kagome answered. "My strapping sailor. Let me thank you for saving me."

Sesshomaru grinned and gripped her hand, helping her down from the railing.

"Oh," Kagome gasped dramatically and swayed, falling into Sesshomaru's arms.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked concerned.

"I'm not used to having legs," Kagome smiled up at him, trying her best not to laugh. "Perhaps you should carry me."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh. "Alright," he agreed, sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her down the pier towards the parking lot and his awaiting car.


	14. Passion and Honey

Title: Passion and Honey

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #14-Picnic

Rating: T

Word Count: 645

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**PASSION AND HONEY**

Kagome glared out her windshield at the rain. As far as she was concerned, it was unwelcome. Why the heck was it raining in July anyway? Just to wreck her plans for the day, that's why. She grumbled about stupid unexpected summer thunderstorms as she pulled into Sesshomaru's driveway. Kagome and he were supposed to go to the park today for a picnic, but thanks to the rain, those plans had been canceled. Now, at Sesshomaru's suggestion, they would be staying indoors and watching a movie together at his place. Kagome parked her car behind Sesshomaru's and hopped out of it, sprinting through the rain towards the front door. Her flip flops slipped out from under her when she jumped onto the cement steps and she almost did a face-plant into the flowerbed on the opposite side, but managed to catch herself just as Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing her awkward stance and wide eyes.

"Yeah," Kagome laughed. "I just slipped is all."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Leave it to you to slip on the steps the first time they've been wet in months."

Kagome gave him a less-then-friendly glare and walked past him into the house.

"It's not my fault-" she began, her words halting when she caught sight of the living room.

An old faded quilt was spread out in the middle of the room, a picnic basket sat nearby, and an amazing array of food was placed upon the quilt.

"I didn't think all of the food for today's picnic should go to waste," Sesshomaru explained, smoothly wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.

"It's so…romantic." Kagome smiled. "I've never seen you do something so sweet."

Sesshomaru shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "We haven't been dating all that long. I don't normally bring out the romance until around the twelfth date," he teased.

"Oh," Kagome laughed softly. "I feel honored then seeing as how this is only our tenth."

"Well, you're special." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek before changing the subject. "Are you hungry?"

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru took her hand, leading her to the center of the living room. Kagome sat down and Sesshomaru knelt next to her.

"It's nothing fancy," Sesshomaru said as he picked up a plate and reached for the spoon that sat in a bowl of fruit salad.

"It's perfect," Kagome assured him. Sesshomaru finished filling her plate and handed it to her. "Everything looks delicious."

Sesshomaru smiled at her and picked up a small jar of honey. "Try this on your fruit." Kagome looked at the jar hesitantly. "It makes the fruit sweeter," Sesshomaru explained. "Do you like honey?"

"Yes," Kagome answered.

"Then you'll love this. One of my clients has honey bees in his back yard and he's always brining me jars of honey. It's very good." Sesshomaru unscrewed the lid off of the jar and dipped his finger in the golden liquid. "Try it."

Kagome gave him a coy smile and leaned towards him, taking his offered finger in her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the honey's sweetness and placed her hand on Sesshomaru's thigh. Kagome took her time, making sure she'd gotten every sticky morsel from his finger before allowing him to take it back. Sesshomaru cupped the side of her face and leaned over, gently touching his lips to hers. The kiss started out tenderly, but quickly grew into something more and Kagome found herself pulling away breathless.

"Maybe we should move our little picnic into your bedroom," she suggested, looking up at Sesshomaru through her lashes.

Sesshomaru nodded and got to his feet before helping Kagome up. Kagome placed a hand on his chest and kissed him again, pulling away afterward to whisper, "Bring the honey."

She moved away from Sesshomaru and headed down the hallway towards his bedroom, leaving him smiling as he reached for the honey.


	15. Fantasy

Title: Fantasy

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #10-Hot Blooded

Rating: M

Word Count: 749

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**FANTASY**

Sesshomaru could see the appeal of the store. There were dozens of beautiful women wandering around it. There were scantily clad mannequins placed all around. Racks upon racks of tantalizing garments made specifically to show off a woman's assets. Not to mention it smelled incredible. What hot blooded male of this century wouldn't want to go to Victoria's Secret? He was positive that it was practically every man's fantasy, or at least part of it. In his own personal fantasy, the mannequins were flesh and blood, not plastic, and his girlfriend of over a year played the starring role. Speaking of Kagome, Sesshomaru glanced down at her as she wrapped her arm around his.

"See anything that catches your eye?" she asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, his eyes meeting hers.

"I meant the lingerie," she giggled.

"Nothing in particular," Sesshomaru said. It was a lie. There was _plenty_ that had caught his eye. One lacy little black and pink number in particular, but he wasn't about to let Kagome know. No, he'd return later and buy it so he could give it to her as a gift.

Kagome looked at him skeptically, but didn't say anything. She'd paid close attention to him while she wandered the store for any hints that he liked something and she knew there were a couple of things he'd liked.

"I'll just go try these on real quick," Kagome said cheerfully. "Do you want to join me?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru answered with a grin.

They walked hand in hand towards the back of the store where the dressing rooms were and stopped in front of the employee that was posted there.

"How many?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

"Six," Kagome answered, glancing down at what she held to double check the count.

"Alright, you'll be in the second door on your left." She handed Kagome a key on a red ribbon and smiled at her. Kagome and Sesshomaru started to head inside when the girl held up a hand. "I'm sorry sir, but its store policy that men aren't allowed in the dressing rooms."

"Oh," Sesshomaru said blankly.

Kagome frowned. "I'll only be a minute. If you want I'll meet you over at the coffee house." Sesshomaru nodded disappointedly and turned towards the front of the store. Kagome grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "I promise that I'll model whatever I buy for you as soon as we get back to your place." She pressed her lips to his neck then disappeared into the dressing room.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl guarding the dressing room and she gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," he said warmly before making his way to the front of the store.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're eyes better be closed mister," Kagome shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"They are," Sesshomaru promised smiling.

"You swear?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered exasperated. "The suspense is killing me, would you just come out here already?"

He listened intently as the bathroom door opened and Kagome padded across the carpet of his bedroom towards him.

"Kagome?" he asked after a second of complete silence.

"You can open your eyes," Kagome said in a sexy voice.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and drank in the sight before him. Kagome was dressed, for lack of a better word, in the black and pink lingerie that he had been admiring at the store.

"How did you know?" he asked, reaching out to her.

Kagome smiled at him as she stepped forward into his arms. "You should have seen the stupid smirk on your face when you saw it on the rack."

"Was I _that_ transparent?"

"Yes," Kagome laughed. "When a man walks into a lingerie store, it's like he turns sixteen again."

Sesshomaru ran his hand up her spine and then back down, resting it on the swell of her backside.

"I can't wait to rip this off you," he said, his voice deep.

"Nutuh." Kagome slapped at his hand as it gripped the side of her new lacy underwear. "No _ripping_ aloud. You have expensive taste. This cost me a _fortune_, and I want it to last."

Before Kagome could blink, she was pinned beneath Sesshomaru on the bed and the unmistakable sound of tearing fabric filled the room.

"_Sesshomaru_," she hissed.

"I'll buy you another," he promised before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	16. Impression

Title: Impression

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #5-Splendor in the Grass

Rating: M

Word Count: 2,479

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**IMPRESSION**

Kagome had been sitting beneath one of the many oak trees that dotted her father's lands, reading of great battles heroic knights fought against dark dragons to her younger brother when she heard the tale-tale sound of horses approaching. There were many of them and they were moving swiftly. Kagome could tell by the way the horses hooves pounding against the rolling hills sounded like thunder. Kagome remained where she was and pulled Sota closer, lest he decide to run towards whoever was riding across their land. She watched the hills carefully and when a banner appeared, she gasped. It was deep red, the color of the king, and it was headed towards them. Kagome rushed to get to her feet and pulled Sota up to stand next to her, keeping a tight grip on the back of his shirt. She quickly and carefully looked herself over, then Sota, to make sure they looked presentable. The knees of Sota's tights were covered in grass stains, but what could she do? He was a ten year-old boy. He was bound to get fifthly when outside.

When the horses finally came into view, galloping over the nearest grassy hill, Sota shouted out excitedly, drawing the attention of the first horseman. He was unmistakably the king. Kagome had only seen him once before when she was younger, just after Sota had been born, when her family had been called to court for the Christmas festivities. He had only been a prince then however. He had grown taller since then, but had the same long silvery hair, piercing golden eyes, and, of course, the stripes across his cheeks and crescent moon adorning his forehead that revealed his station to the world. Sesshomaru, the newly crowned king, pulled his horse up sharply, forcing the animal onto its hind legs in the process.

"Halt," he commanded in an authoritative tone and the rest of his party stopped abruptly.

Sesshomaru kicked his horse forward and approached Kagome and Sota alone. He stopped right in front of them, not more then a few strides away, and Kagome was completely taken aback by him. He held such a commanding presence that she couldn't do anything more then gawk at him. He was easily the most handsome man she had ever seen. The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth pulled up in the hint of a smile at the same time Sota knelt down on one knee, pulling Kagome down and reminding her of her place. She gave an extra low curtsy, bowing her head submissively.

"Your Grace," Kagome said respectfully, hoping he would excuse her earlier rudeness.

"Rise up," Sesshomaru commanded, his tone light. "And who may you be?"

Kagome stood straight and met Sesshomaru's eyes once more. "I am Mistress Kagome Higurashi and this is my younger brother, Sota."

"You are the daughter of Sir William Higurashi?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Kagome answered with another curtsy, but kept her eyes up, on Sesshomaru's face, unable to look away. He seemed immeasurably tall sitting astride his massive horse.

"Though he has spoken of you, I have not seen you at court. Why?"

"My mother wishes that I remain here at the manor until I am wed."

Sesshomaru smiled fully and nodded. "As any mother would; with a daughter as captivating as you."

Kagome blushed fiercely at his flattery and dipped her head. "You are far too generous with your words Your Grace."

Silence fell between them, both taking one another in, until Sesshomaru's horse began to paw at the ground impatiently.

"Our home is not far from here, Your Grace, could we offer you refreshment or lodging?"

Sesshomaru again graced her with a smile. "I have been riding all morning, would you allow me to ride to your home for a drink?"

"We would be honored Your Grace." Kagome returned his smile and pulled Sota in front of her before pointing to the distance. "It's a short ride, over those hills and through those trees."

"I shall walk with you," Sesshomaru announced, much to everyone's shock. "Young Higurashi, Sota was it? Would you like to take my horse for me?"

"That is very generous of you, Your Grace, but-" Kagome began but Sesshomaru cut across her.

"Jaken!" he hollered and a short, green, toad-like youkai jumped from his horse and strode to Sesshomaru's side.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"See that master Sota is safely seated and ride with him to…" he paused and glanced at Kagome.

"Hastings," she offered, clutching her brother's book to her chest.

"Hastings Manor," Sesshomaru continued. "I shall walk Mistress Kagome home. I will meet you there."

"Yes, Your Grace," Jaken said with a low bow.

Kagome watched with worried eyes as Jaken awkwardly helped Sota onto the back of Sesshomaru's horse and held the reins securely in his hand as he made his way back to his own horse.

"Mistress Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly, offering her his arm.

Kagome gave him a weak smile and look his arm, allowing him to guide her towards the tree line she had indicated as Jaken rode off with Sota and the other dozen or so members of Sesshomaru's party. And so, they walked towards Kagome's home, making small talk out of whatever popped into Sesshomaru's mind. Kagome could feel the warmth of his arm through the fabric of his sleeve and constantly had to keep herself from leaning into him, all the while unaware that Sesshomaru kept stealing glances at her. When they arrived at the manor, Kagome's mother was waiting outside, along with the entirety of the household staff at her side, except for the grooms who were busy tending to the horses.

"Your Grace," Lady Higurashi welcomed, curtsying. "You are _most_ welcome at Hastings Manor."

"Good day to you Lady Higurashi," Sesshomaru greeted with a nod of his head.

"Can I offer you some ale, Your Grace? Or would you prefer wine?"

"Ale will be suitable, thank you."

Lady Higurashi curtsied once more and turned towards the servants, giving them a look that sent them all scurrying back inside to retrieve the king's drink.

"Please," Lady Higurashi said with a sweeping motion of her arm. "Come inside and rest."

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and stepped forward, allowing Kagome to enter the house before him and followed both her and her mother into the hall. Sesshomaru made his way to the long dining table and sat in the master's chair. He motioned to the chair on his right.

"Sit, please," he said to Kagome.

Kagome did as asked and had to stifle a giggle at the thrill of sitting at the king's right hand as if she was his queen. They stared at one another until Lady Higurashi placed a glass in front of Sesshomaru.

"Good health, Your Grace," she murmured, stepping back.

Sesshomaru took the glass and raised it to her, dismissing her and she left the room. "Is your father here?" he asked Kagome. "I know he is not currently at court."

"No, Your Grace, he has ridden north, to my uncle's manor, and we do not expect him home until tomorrow evening."

"Pity," Sesshomaru said before taking a drink.

Kagome sat silently, trying her best to keep her eyes off of Sesshomaru as he finished his drink. All too soon, he set the glass down and got to his feet, leaving Kagome to rush to do the same.

"Accompany me while I retrieve my mount," Sesshomaru said, his tone making the demand sound more like a suggestion.

Kagome nodded and walked with Sesshomaru outside. The grooms rushed to fetch Sesshomaru's horse, as well as the rest of the party's, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone once more.

"If I send a page boy for you tonight will you come to me?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, his voice low, only for Kagome to hear. "I have a desire for you, Mistress Kagome, which I have never felt in all my life. Will you come to me?" he asked again.

"No," Kagome answered, though she wanted to scream 'yes!'. "Forgive me Your Grace, but I am a woman of honor. I shall not lay with a man unless he is my husband."

"I understand you wanting to protect your virtue, but I ask as a man dying for your affection. Let me send a page boy for you."

"I'm sorry," Kagome began, and then faltered as Sesshomaru moved closer. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek.

"Do you feel nothing for me? Do you not want me?" he asked, his voice low, seductive, as he gently gripped her arm.

"I, I should not speak of such things Your Grace," Kagome answered, blushing. Slowly, she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Gods, I _must_ have you," Sesshomaru breathed. "As surely as I need the air to breathe."

"I cannot be your mistress Your Grace, it would dishonor my father."

"There can be no dishonor in this. I am your king. I beg you; will you come to me tonight?"

"No," Kagome said once more, then hesitated, seeing the crestfallen look upon his face. "No matter how much I wish to do so," she added in barely a whisper.

"So you _do_ want me then?" Sesshomaru asked in triumph, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Yes," Kagome whispered.

"Then you'll come," Sesshomaru stated.

"I cannot. Forgive me Your Grace," Kagome said regretfully.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Will you at least meet me where I first saw you? At sunset?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome wavered, wanting with every fiber of her being to answer 'yes'.

"Your horse, Your Grace," a groom said, leading Sesshomaru's horse near, shattering their moment.

Sesshomaru let out a breath and turned, nodding to the groom. He stepped away from Kagome and in one fluid movement, mounted his horse. He cast a forlorn glance at Kagome as he shortened his reins and prepared to ride off.

"Yes," Kagome said softly, giving him a hint of a smile. "Your Grace," she said a little louder. "Yes."

Sesshomaru grinned broadly and nodded before riding off through the stone entryway, his party following him at brisk trot.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome waited underneath the oak, her cloak pulled tightly around her to ward off the coolness of the coming night. As the sun dipped lower into the horizon, a figure rode to the top of the hill and hesitated before starting down it at a full gallop, his cloak flying wildly behind him. As the horse moved closer Kagome stepped from the tree unable to stand still any longer. Sesshomaru pulled his horse to an abrupt halt, stepping down from his saddle well before the horse had actually stopped its movement.

"You came," Sesshomaru said excitedly, wrapping his reins around a low-hanging branch.

"Yes. I cannot stay long," Kagome began as Sesshomaru swept her into his arms.

"I am so very glad that you came," he breathed against her neck as he held her close. "I have done nothing but think of you since I left your courtyard."

Kagome smiled and timidly wrapped her arms around him. "And I you, Your Grace."

Sesshomaru's fingertips brushed against the nape of Kagome's neck, sending shivers down her spine. His fingers began to deftly take out the pins that held her hair up, letting it fall one long, dark ringlet at a time. Soon all of her hair was flowing freely down her back and Sesshomaru gently ran his hand through her hair, breathing in its soft scent of lavender.

"I longed to do that all day," he whispered in her ear, causing Kagome to giggle softly.

In one swift movement, Sesshomaru removed his cloak and swung it, laying it out on the lush grass at their feet. He motioned towards it. "Sit with me," he commanded huskily.

Kagome knelt, her elegant silk gown billowing all around her, and then sat, facing Sesshomaru as he did the same. His hands again returned to her, cupping the side of her face, pulling her near so that he could kiss her. Sesshomaru slowly and gently bore down on Kagome until she was beneath him on his cloak. His hand slid down her leg, only to slip beneath her gown and work its way back up.

"No," Kagome panted, placing both hands on his chest and trying to push him away.

Sesshomaru's hand halted, but his lips did not. He kissed her neck and worked his way down to where her breasts showed out of the top of her gown.

"Your Grace, I-" Kagome began to protest again.

"I know you desire me as I desire you," Sesshomaru breathed against her chest.

Sesshomaru's hand renewed its trek, making its way further up her skirts and onto her upper thigh as his knee slipped between hers, parting her legs.

"Please, Your Grace, _stop_." Kagome pleaded.

"_Kagome_," Sesshomaru pleaded himself. "I beg of you. Give yourself to me."

"I cannot," Kagome whimpered, her heart thundering wildly in her chest.

With a tiny growl of frustration, Sesshomaru pulled away, sitting up. Kagome refused to let herself look at him, afraid that he was angry with her. After a moment, Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome, who had not moved, and felt a pang of regret. He had frightened her.

"Forgive me Kagome," he said softly, running the back of his index finger down her cheek before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I just…need you so badly."

Kagome nodded in understanding, it was killing her to say 'no'. She was tormented by the decision of right or wrong. Sesshomaru got to his feet before helping Kagome to hers.

"I shall see you home."

"No," Kagome gasped. "No one can know that I met you tonight."

Sesshomaru grinned slightly. "Then I shall walk you as far as your courtyard gate."

Kagome relented, not really wanting to leave his company. Sesshomaru took her arm and folded it into the crook of his, pulling her close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body. They made the short walk back to Hastings Manor in silence, the crickets chirping serenading them as they made their way through the trees. Once they arrived at the stone arch of the entryway, Sesshomaru halted and pulled Kagome into his arms.

"I am truly sorry," he murmured. "I would not blame you if you thought ill of me from this day onward."

Kagome shook her head adamantly. "I could _never_."

Sesshomaru smiled sadly before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Until our paths cross again Mistress Kagome."

"Your Grace," Kagome whispered, not wanting to let him go.

Sesshomaru pulled away and turned, making his way back the way they had come; towards his waiting horse. Kagome watched him until his figure was swallowed by the oak trees' shadows, then she headed inside; hoping everyone still thought she was locked in her room not felling well.


	17. Long Overdue

Title: Long Overdue

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #7-Vacation

Rating: M

Word Count: 414

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**LONG OVERDUE**

Sesshomaru lay content with Kagome held securely in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and her legs lay across his; she practically hummed with satisfaction and Sesshomaru knew exactly how she felt. They had just made love for the first time in almost three weeks thanks to his busy schedule at the office. It had been far too long since they'd been together in the truest sense of the word and it had taken a toll on both of them. Sesshomaru had already felt frustrated and feeling what Kagome felt, through their bond as mates, only intensified his frustration. It had been just barely nine-thirty in the morning when Sesshomaru announced to his secretary that he was leaving for the day and was not sure when exactly he would return. She sputtered some valid points about how he was needed for important decisions regarding his company taking over another, but he couldn't bring himself to care any longer. Come hell or high water, he was going to be alone with his mate for as long as he wanted.

Kagome had been taken completely by surprise when Sesshomaru returned home after only having been gone a little over an hour and telling her that she needed to pack right away because they were going on a vacation. Kagome could hardly contain her excitement as she hurried to pack while Sesshomaru made all of the last second arrangements. They hadn't done anything like this in ages and they would finally be alone. There would be no phones, fax machines, and no office to rush off to at all hours of the day and night. It would just be the two of them, their luxurious hotel suite, and the occasional order of room service.

Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshomaru, running her hand across his chest and took a deep, relaxing breath.

"I'm so glad we did this," she said softly.

"Me too," Sesshomaru agreed, running his fingers through her tousled hair.

"How long do we get to stay for?"

"As long as you would like."

Kagome propped herself up on one elbow, her other hand splayed across the center of Sesshomaru's chest as she studied him.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, really," Sesshomaru laughed softly and used the hand tangled in her hair to pull her to him so that he could kiss her.

"I love you," Kagome murmured against his lips.

"And I you," Sesshomaru replied instantly, pulling her close for another languid kiss.


	18. Sight to See

Title: Sight to See

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #3-Bare Naked

Rating: M

Word Count: 668

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**SIGHT TO SEE**

Kagome waited outside the entrance to the boy's locker room for Sesshomaru. She'd watched him and the rest of the football team workout and practice for the upcoming season. It was Sesshomaru's last season as the starting quarterback for their high school's varsity team; then he'd be off to some great college to play football there. Kagome waited patiently as the other players left. She recognized each of them, having attended the same school with them for the last four years, she knew them all. After a few minutes she realized that everyone except Sesshomaru had left the locker room. She glanced towards the field where the coaches were still having their meeting and decided she'd just go inside the locker room to wait for Sesshomaru. Everyone else was gone and Sesshomaru sure as heck wouldn't say anything, so she wasn't likely to get in trouble.

Just stepping through the blue lacquered door made Kagome feel as though she was doing something incredibly naughty and had her smiling to herself. She silently prayed that she had actually accounted for every player and wasn't going to be walking in on someone changing. She could hear the showers running and hesitated slightly, thinking over her options. She could take off now and no one would be the wiser, or, she could continue, and possibly catch Sesshomaru in the shower. Kagome smirked deviously and continued down the rows of lockers until she came to the end, then followed the wall until it opened into the showers. They were much like the girl's showers were. Why she was surprised by that, she wasn't sure. The room was large and covered in blue and white tile, with the shower-heads spaced evenly along the wall. What the girl's showers lacked however, was what drew her attention immediately.

Sesshomaru stood bare-assed naked underneath one of the shower-heads. His back was to her and his hands were splayed on the tiled wall in front of him as he let the water cascade down his body. Sure, Kagome had seen him naked dozens of times, it was one of the perks of having sex with someone, but the fact that she wasn't really _supposed_ to be seeing him naked right then left her feeling almost giddy. Sesshomaru turned suddenly and Kagome froze like a deer caught in headlights. Sesshomaru's eyes locked with hers and the barest of smiles pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Sesshomaru stated the obvious.

"I, um, I didn't… I was waiting outside and then everyone had left and I, uh," Kagome babbled.

Without taking his eyes off of Kagome, Sesshomaru turned the water off and then walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and Kagome tried her damnedest to keep her eyes on his face and not let them stray lower.

"Since you're here," Sesshomaru said in an amused tone. "Can you grab my towel for me?"

Kagome glanced in the direction he pointed and noticed the white towel that sat folded on a nearby bench.

"Sure," Kagome murmured and went to get the towel.

She returned and handed it to Sesshomaru, watching intently as he wrapped it around his waist.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru said, leaning in to kiss the corner of her lips. "I'll just be a second if you want to wait for me outside. I wouldn't mind if you stayed, but the coach's meeting will be over soon and you'd get in trouble if they catch you in here."

Kagome nodded before turning her head slightly and kissing Sesshomaru properly.

"I'll meet you at your car," she whispered against his lips, tugging at his towel.

Sesshomaru grinned as Kagome took a step away from him, then turned and followed the same path she'd taken into the locker room, out again. Sesshomaru hurried to his locker and rushed to get dressed, not failing to find the humor in the fact that he wouldn't likely be wearing most of the clothes very long.


	19. Poolside Wedding Party HookUp

Title: Poolside Wedding Party Hook-Up

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #8-Popsicles/Ice Cubes

Rating: M

Word Count: 856

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**POOLSIDE WEDDING PARTY HOOK-UP**

Sesshomaru sat in a private bungalow next to the hotel pool with his younger brother, his fiancé, and their friends. Inuyasha and Kikyo were getting married in Las Vegas and they had decided that it would be a great idea for them to have their bachelor and bachelorette parties together there. They had all met at the hotel that morning and would be staying in Vegas until Saturday night after the wedding and reception. Since Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's best man, he was forced to go, even though the thought of spending three days in Las Vegas with his younger brother, his bride-to-be, and the other wedding party members didn't sound like his idea of fun. With the happy couple having their expensive wedding at the hotel, the staff was only too happy to comply with even their most ridiculous requests. For instance, Kikyo and her three bride's maids had wanted popsicles and so the concierge service had gone above and beyond to bring them some.

Sesshomaru did his best to pay as little attention to the group as possible, but his eyes continued to stray to Kikyo's maid of honor and best friend, Kagome, as she sat across from him eating her popsicle. He'd always had somewhat of a crush on her, ever since they'd gone to high school together. Little did he know that Kagome had crushed on him for years in return. For whatever reason, neither had ever acted on their secret crushes and both had watched as the other moved from one failed relationship to the next. Kagome happened to glance in his direction and Sesshomaru quickly looked away, hoping she hadn't caught him watching her. When he chanced a peek in her direction once more, she was staring at him, smiling sexily. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before his eyes strayed lower to her lips. Kagome ran her tongue up the length of her popsicle, before sliding it slowly into her mouth. Sesshomaru watched transfixed as she continued her exotic little display, her eyes never leaving his.

To his surprise, she stood and made her way towards him, one sexy, model-like stride at a time. She was a tanned goddess in her white bikini. Her long dark hair was pulled up messily, giving her the look that she'd just spent a wild time in bed. She wore massive heels, which Sesshomaru had previously scoffed at not being proper poolside footwear, now had him practically drooling at the way they showed off her toned legs. Kagome smiled down at him knowingly as she closed the distance between them. She didn't waste time with words, simply straddled Sesshomaru's lap and sat as the rest of the group erupted into whistles and cat-calls. She placed one hand on the back of his chair, just next to his shoulder, and the other held her popsicle as she lapped at the sugary drips that had fallen onto her hand as it melted. Sesshomaru's hands had instantly found the sides of her thighs and he basked in the warmth of her sun-kissed skin. Kagome took her popsicle in her mouth once more before leaning into him and kissing him. She tasted amazingly sweet and Sesshomaru doubted that it was all from the cherry flavored popsicle; surely that was just the way Kagome tasted. She pulled away with a light nip to his bottom lip that had him groaning.

"Sesshomaru," she spoke his name in throaty whisper. "I want you."

He couldn't speak; just simply stare up at her captivating blue eyes half hidden behind her long lashes as he fought to control himself.

"I _need_ you," she continued, running her tongue along the length of his neck.

Sesshomaru was losing the battle with himself, crowd of friends be damned, he needed her too. For so long he had wanted her and now here she was; in his lap, her decadent lips attached to his neck.

"Sesshomaru," she said louder this time, and funnily enough, she didn't sound anything like herself. She sounded a whole lot like…

Sesshomaru turned his head towards Inuyasha. "What?"

"Yeah, _exactly_. You've been totally zoned out for the last few minutes," Inuyasha stated, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Sesshomaru said, quickly glancing in Kagome's direction once more. She sat exactly where she had been, between Kikyo and Sango, her popsicle now gone; she held a drink in her hand. Sesshomaru took a deep breath. None of it had been real. "What did you want?"

"We're going back to the room to get ready to go to dinner."

"Oh. Alright," Sesshomaru agreed, waiting as Inuyasha said his goodbyes to Kikyo, with promises of seeing her soon at the restaurant.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what had just happened had all been nothing more then something his mind had dreamed up. It was too real. Kagome had felt so amazing on his lap, so soft under his fingertips, tasted so sweet. He made a vow right then and there; he would have her by the end of this weekend. Wasn't it a wedding tradition for the best man and the maid of honor to hook up?


	20. The Dark Blue BMW In Section C6

Title: The Dark Blue BMW in Section C6

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Summer Battle Lime Table #20-Backseat Sex (writer's choice)

Rating: Adult

Word Count: 961

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**THE DARK BLUE BMW IN SECTION C6**

Just to the right of the pillar marked C6 in the well-lit parking garage sat a dark blue BMW. With the concert having gotten over with a little over thirty minutes before, most of the other cars that had surrounded the BMW were gone, all sitting in the never-ending line to get out of the parking structure. The BMW rocked slightly for a second, then was once again still. The movement so minute, it failed to draw the attention of the people three spaces down who were getting into their own car.

Kagome moved across the center consol and carefully tossed her leg over Sesshomaru, settling astride his lap in the tight confines of the driver's seat, her short skirt slid up her thighs with the movement, bunching at her hips. She attacked Sesshomaru's neck, kissing and nipping as she worked her way up his jaw line to his lips. As Kagome devoured his mouth, Sesshomaru's hands slid up her back underneath her loose-fitting halter top and back down again. He gripped her butt and began moving her hips in a rocking motion against his.

"Oh," Kagome gasped, pulling away from Sesshomaru's lips, her head falling back as the friction between their bodies built.

Sesshomaru quickly took advantage and pulled her top off, tossing it onto the dash before his hands once again settled on her butt.

"Kagome," he murmured against her chest as he gently bit one nipple through her thin lacy bra.

"Oh, God, _Sesshomaru_," Kagome moaned, arching her back and forcing more of her breast into his eager mouth.

She placed one hand on the window and the other on the steering wheel behind her, changing the way she ground into him, intensifying their contact. Sesshomaru growled and bucked his hips up into her, forcing Kagome back into the steering wheel, causing her to honk the horn.

"_Shit_," Kagome hissed, the sound shocking her out of her lust-filled haze.

Sesshomaru began laughing and Kagome couldn't help but follow suit. It was a pretty interesting situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Maybe we should move to the backseat," Sesshomaru suggested, his voice rough with need.

Kagome grinned mischievously, loving that he made no mention of them heading home to continue what they had started. Hating to do so, but knowing the reward for doing it would be great, Kagome removed herself from Sesshomaru's lap and easily slipped between the front seats and into the back. She relaxed against the passenger's side door and gave Sesshomaru a look that had him opening his door, jumping from the car, and quickly sliding into the backseat to join her.

"Someone probably saw you," Kagome mentioned as Sesshomaru once again affixed his greedy mouth to her chest.

"I don't care if they did," he answered, maneuvering between her legs.

Kagome slid her hands up the front of his shirt, pulling it up as she did so, and hauled it over his head. She gave an appreciative moan and slid her hands down his newly bare, sculpted chest, loving the way the muscles twitched under her caresses. Sesshomaru fumbled with the front of his jeans, finally getting them undone, he slowly slid his hand up Kagome's bare leg until his fingertips came into contact with the thin elastic band of her panties. He pulled them down her legs just as slowly, driving Kagome mad with impatience.

"You're evil," she whispered as he settled himself between her legs once more, his jeans rubbing roughly against Kagome's inner thighs. Sesshomaru smirked down at her, showing a hint of one fang and Kagome wrapped a hand in his hair at the base of his neck, pulling him to her. "_God_ you're sexy."

Sesshomaru laughed softly and slowly pushed his hips forward, entering her. Kagome's head fell back and her eyelids closed slowly, her mouth opening slightly. Sesshomaru loved it. He could never get enough of that look of ecstasy she had, knowing he was the one giving her such pleasure. There was a tapping sound against the window behind them and Kagome jumped, startled, her eyes flying open.

"Damn it," Sesshomaru growled under his breath, pulling away from Kagome.

He managed to zip up his jeans and grabbed his shirt, tossing it to Kagome so she could cover herself with it. The tapping resumed just as he reached for the door handle.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked irritably.

A young man, no older then twenty, in a black security uniform met Sesshomaru's eyes nervously. "I um, sorry sir, but another guest said that you might be having some kind of trouble."

"I wasn't until you arrived," Sesshomaru muttered. "No," he sighed. "We're fine."

The security guard attempted to look past Sesshomaru into the back seat, but Sesshomaru moved, allowing him only a glance of Kagome's naked leg. "Oh," he breathed in understanding. "Uh," he laughed. "_Sorry_. I'll leave you to it then."

Sesshomaru gave him an exasperated glare and the security guard attempted to give him a friendly smile. "Good evening sir. Sorry I bothered you."

"Yeah," Sesshomaru answered and closed the door, turning his attention back on Kagome.

She laughed. "I can't _believe_ we just got caught."

"It's bound to happen in a public place."

Kagome sat up and pulled Sesshomaru's shirt over her head, covering her nakedness much to Sesshomaru's dismay. "I think we should hurry home where we won't be interrupted."

With a sigh, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Kagome was right. "It's going to be the longest twenty minute drive in history."

"I know," Kagome said sympathetically. "But just think about how we won't have to leave the bedroom all night."

"You think I'm going to let you get as far as the doorway?" Sesshomaru asked amused.

"God I hope not." Kagome smiled up at him.


End file.
